


APH【立露】商队

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文AU托里斯，（处男之身）苦守寒窑十八载，终于！迎来了春天！年龄差较大，托里斯比伊万大十三岁，也就是老婆是自己养大的……丽丽不是LTP，不要误会他，是很正常的故事





	1. Chapter 1

当你需要寻找方向的时候，望向天上的星星，心里想着那个人的模样，星星便会指引你找到她。

*********************************

每年到春天的时候，这里的景色总是格外怡人。虽然还没到四月，但路边的野花已经开了一大半，多是些蓝色和白色的小花，在温和的春风里摇晃着它们小巧的花冠。

托里斯·罗利纳提斯心不在焉的沿着开满这种花朵的河边走，不时出神的望着河对岸。突然，他的老邻居菲利克斯出现在他面前。指着他手上的背篓问道：“这是什么，？”

“这是个……”

托里斯有点紧张，他打开了铺在背篓上的布，露出另一团花纹老旧但质量上乘的布料。

“我在河边捡到的，大概是商队早上离开的时候忘在了这里。”

“所以，里面究竟是什么啊？”

菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇把牵着的骡子栓到了一边的树上，经过岸边的另一位邻居也跑过来看热闹，三个脑袋一起凑到了背篓上。

最后一层布被揭开之后，他们看见一个约莫三四岁的小孩在竹篮底部的毯子上缩成一团，正睡得香甜。

“……喏……就是这个……”

托里斯显得很无奈，没等他挠头，就被人重重的拍了一把。

“捡着个媳妇了啊。”大嗓门的玛莎大婶不知什么时候站在了自己身后，她用粗壮的胳膊推开面前的几个男人，凑到小孩面前好好的看了看，“真漂亮，瞧这小脸俊得……啧啧，要我说，托里斯，我的罗利纳提斯先生，你快十六了，也该准备给自己娶个妻子了不是？”她直起身子，用肥大的手指遮住自己嘴，放声大笑，不停的说着：这正好！这正巧！

其他人也跟着开始起哄，托里斯的老朋友更是推了推他，朝他挤眉弄眼，“总比被人贩子卖了好啊，托里斯，瞧她多小，总比被卖了好。”

“我看那是个正正经经的商队，不会做贩卖人口这种事呃。”托里斯弯下腰，也观察起那个睡着的孩子来。他看上去干净又健康，不像是被拐来的，白白净净的脸蛋上带着淡淡的红晕，细密的睫毛随着呼吸微微的颤动着。

“那要怎么办啊？”

围观的人越来越多，最后终于有人喊了一嗓子。于是大家马上把目光都集中在了托里斯的身上，他一紧张，往后退了一步，正巧踢在竹筐上，惊醒了熟睡中的孩子。

托里斯回头，就看见那小家伙慢慢的睁开了眼睛，一开始深色的眸子里还满是迷蒙，等眨巴了几下，那双眼睛就睁得像两个杏子一般滚圆。他肯定是被眼前这群‘突然’出现的陌生人吓坏了，想躲没地方躲，要跑，又被身边层层叠叠的布料和背篓困住了。他挣扎了好几下才从翻倒的竹篓里滚出来，接着便一下子窜进了傍边的矮树丛里。

“唷，像个大狸子似得。”

有人这么说了一句，于是所有人都笑了起来。

他们的笑声让树丛里的孩子更加紧张了。托里斯看到人群里有人牵着狗，那看家护院的家畜紧盯着树丛里的‘不明生物’，喉咙里发出了不友善的咕噜声。他连忙走过去，想把个孩子抱出来。

但不管他说了什么，那孩子都只是直直的看着他，一动不动的蹲在原地捏着左手的大拇指。只有当托里斯想伸手来拉的时候，才抬起头，把自己小小的身体往后面的树缝里塞。很快，看热闹的人失去了好奇心，很多人都走开了，最后只留下了两三个人，想看看托里斯最后要怎么收场。

托里斯继续耐心的劝说着，同时也仔细的观察这个小孩。树叶的遮挡让他看不清孩子的脸，只能看到那双闪亮的眼睛和在暗处也能发出光芒的浅色头发。可能是因为初春的夜晚还很凉，孩子身上除了孩童的防寒衣物，还被穿上了一件成人的毛皮坎肩，一条粗绳将宽大的衣服系在腰间，让那孩子看起来圆滚滚的。再看看脚上的，是一双款式漂亮且擦得油亮的皮靴，鞋底上一点河边的泥巴都没沾上。不管从穿戴上，还是从健康状态上来看，孩子的家长都非常宠爱他，甚至都不愿意让他自己走路。

“我找条狗把她撵出来吧。”

菲利克斯出了个主意，但是托里斯摇了摇头。他看见那个孩子在树荫下的双眼里满是恐惧，觉得再去吓唬他实在不是个好办法。于是随手摘了地上的几朵野花，递过去。

“看，这都给你。来闻闻看？这花可香了……”

可能是托里斯说话的声音非常温柔，也可能过了这么久，那孩子终于明白他是没有恶意的。于是，终于伸出了五个小小的指头，握住了托里斯手里的鲜花。就在那一瞬间，托里斯抓住了那只手，终于将倔强的小家伙拽了出来。

那小家伙却立即甩开了托里斯的手，拉起那长得会绊倒自己的坎肩外套，笨拙的奔向另一边。

“嗬！还想跑呐！”菲利克斯伸出脚，就像踢皮球一样轻巧的将逃跑中的小家伙绊倒了。

那孩子倒也不害怕，很快就从地上爬起来，回头就是一口咬在菲利克斯的小腿上。得亏他今天穿着皮靴，否则看这狠劲，非得留下齿痕不可。

见自己没有得手，小孩立即调转方向，想躲进自己的背篓里，好似在那层层布料下就不会被发现。可惜身上的衣服实在太多，活动起来十分不方便，一下子就大头朝下栽了进去，只剩两条腿挂在外面。

被那口吓了一跳的菲利克斯立即坏心眼的笑起来，“托里斯，瞧瞧，‘她’身上穿的都是男孩子的衣服呢，这到底是个男孩还是女孩啊？不如我们脱掉‘她’的裤子看看吧？”说着，便作势要去拽那两条腿。

托里斯把小家伙抱起来翻了个身，揉了揉因为倒栽葱晕乎乎的小脑袋，直接就把背篓背到了肩上。“我可饿了。”他说，“都到午饭的点了，可我还没做饭呐！你难道不饿吗？”

“看看！都是因为跟着你浪费了时间，我还得赶去送干草！”菲利克斯这才急急忙忙的把拴在树上骡子解下来，“你还真的准备把这小崽子带回去不成？”  
托里斯叹了一口气，“那还能怎么办呢？”

那还能怎么办呢？

也是真的没其他的办法了。托里斯边走边想，总不能扔回河滩上吧？既然是自己捡到的，也不能随便的就丢给别人。至少，他想，这孩子看起来不像是被扔掉的，那么很有可能他的家人会回来找他。  
回头看了看背后的小家伙，他已经从毛毯里钻出了半个头，好奇的看着周围的景色，似乎没有刚才那么紧张了。托里斯走进集市里，摊贩们已经在收拾货物准备回去吃午餐了，看见他来了，都朝他背后张望。

看起来，托里斯在河边‘捡到了媳妇’这个笑话已经传开了。不知是谁起了头，同龄的几个男孩拍手唱起了婚礼时用的歌，相熟的人们假装成宾客，笑着往那背篓里塞着各种‘祝福的礼物’：一小包面粉，两个面包，几个土豆，萝卜，还有梳子，蜂蜜和小苹果……背篓越来越重，等托里斯到家的时候，小家伙已经被那些‘贺礼’埋住了。

托里斯好不容易把他从里面抱出来，他却紧紧的抓着手里的苹果，没等托里斯阻止就狠狠的咬了一大口。

“看来你是真的饿了。”托里斯摇了摇头，表示自己不是舍不得一个苹果，只是希望在吃之前，能够洗一洗。说完，便整理着背篓里的东西，往厨房走去。

在去做饭之前，他翻墙跳进隔壁菲利克斯的院子里，摸来两只出生没几个月的小兔子，和自己养的一群小鸡仔放在一起当作是给小家伙的玩具，又帮他把碍事的外套脱掉，才放心的把他留在阳光满溢的前院里，准备起午餐来。

午餐只是简单的蔬菜汤，加上刚才拿到的面包。考虑到孩子可能不爱吃这些东西，托里斯又特别做了一碗甜味面糊。等他把这些张罗到桌上的时候，那孩子正乐呵呵的站在院子里，两手各抱着一只兔子，忙着左边亲一口，右边亲一口。

看着那张被阳光映照得好像在发光的小小笑脸，托里斯突然觉得这里终于有了一点家的感觉。自从父母去世，虽然左邻右里都非常照顾他，但不管怎么说，他都是孤零零的一个人住在这里，现在多了个小家伙，一下子就热闹了好多。

托里斯摇了摇头，怎么想都不能把这家伙留下来，先不说他的家人有多着急，就想想自己还是个半大的孩子，怎么有能力去带大另一个呢。他招手让那孩子进来，把他抱上椅子，递给他一把汤匙。

幸好他并不挑食，面包，汤和面糊都呼哧呼哧的吃了不少。托里斯忙着用餐巾帮他擦嘴，又摸了摸他汗津津的额头，忙不迭的解开了围巾帮他透气。春天已经很近了，午后的气温很高，包得这么严实只会适得其反。托里斯猜想照顾他的一定是个没有经验的新手妈妈，再看看那头乱七八糟长得有些过分的头发，指不定是爸爸带的，哪有那么不注重外貌的妈妈啊！

也不能怪玛莎大婶，这头长发乍一眼看上去就是个女孩嘛。托里斯把快拖到肩膀上的金发往后撩了撩，那孩子立即瞪大了紫色的眼睛看着他，嚼着面包的嘴也停了下来。

“……你不会是害怕理发吧？”托里斯笑起来，要知道，他可是个理发师。虽然还是学徒，但总有一天会成为一个名真正的理发师。

见那孩子没有回答，继续吃着自己的午饭，他又好奇的问道，“对了，你叫什么名字啊？”

没有回答，于是托里斯想从名字确认他性别的计划失败了。继续玩弄着手指间的头发，他想，要是个男孩就把这些头发剪掉吧，到现在为止，自己还没在真人的头上动过剪刀呢。

“至少告诉我，你是男孩还是女孩啊？”

那孩子还是没有回答，托里斯都开始怀疑他是不是不会讲话了。但是，好吧，这实际上不是什么重要的事。他把餐巾翻了一个面，在那张沾满面糊和面包屑的脸上使劲擦了擦。

午餐过后，托里斯又不知道该干什么好了。好在那孩子折腾完了兔子就乖巧的钻进背篓，在那堆毯子里睡起了午觉。熟悉的味道和午后的阳光让他睡得格外香甜，像小猫一样轻声的打着鼾，这个突如其来的孩子就在柔和的春风中，足足睡了一整个下午。

期间有几个乡亲听了传闻过来参观了托里斯的‘新媳妇’，几个年纪不大的小姑娘看得特别久，她们就像看到初生的小动物一样，发出了表示可爱的小小的惊叫。

托里斯倒不急躁，他没有想过要是没人来认领小家伙的话自己要怎么办。春天不是适合思考的季节，很快，坐在背篓边上的托里斯就在和煦的风中和那孩子一起打起了瞌睡。

一直等到太阳西下，天空变成了蓝紫色的时候，一个男人才骑着马急急忙忙的跑进村子里。

托里斯的晚餐正做到一半，那男人就冲进来抱着他直说感谢。接着又抱起蹲在一边，流着口水等着锅里食物的小孩，解释起事情的来龙去脉。

他是那孩子的叔叔。因为孩子的父亲得了急病去世了，母亲的身体不好，家里还有个六岁的姐姐要照顾，不得以只能把男孩送到了舅舅家。可是那位舅妈一年前刚刚生下了一对双胞胎，对于照料三个不懂事的孩子实在是心有余而力不足。于是商量来商量去，只好让这位叔叔带去给其他亲戚照顾。

“我就是个光棍，别说照顾孩子了，连女人的手都没摸过……”年轻的小叔叔不好意思的抓抓头，“商队里的都是大老爷们，谁都没生那个心眼。这不，早上走得着急，就把我这小侄子忘在河边了。我们一直赶路，到吃饭的时候才发现少了他……多谢你，要不是你把他捡回来，涨潮的时候非给河水冲走不可……”

托里斯也长长的叹了一口气，不管有什么理由，能把活人弄丢也太不上心了！他揉了揉那孩子的头发，也明白他们叔侄俩都不容易。塞了一个面包给小家伙，在他身上所有的兜里放了一个小苹果，就催他们快些上路，别等天全黑了，路就不好走了。

男人连忙点头，从马背上拿来丝绸和美酒要当作谢礼，被托里斯摆手拒绝了。他看着男人把背篓挂到马鞍上，心里祈祷着这马大哈可别再犯错了。

“对了！”在分别之际，托里斯突然说，“这孩子叫什么名字啊？他都没和我说过话……他是不是……还不会说话？”

“会说！会说！”男人急忙踢了踢背篓，小声的教育自己的侄子，被救了要说感谢的话才有礼貌。但那孩子钻到了毯子下面，并不准备理睬自己的叔叔。男人只好尴尬的解释，“他叫伊万，虽然开口晚，但是会说话。瞧，他怕生人，见到不认识的人就不爱说话了……”

托里斯点点头，他看着男人跨上马背，拉紧缰绳，朝着天空中初升，但却是最明亮的那颗星星前进。

那孩子突然从背篓里钻了出来，他在颠簸中朝着托里斯挥起了小手，一面奶声奶气的说着‘再见！’。

托里斯发现那只小小的手中依旧握着白天自己摘给他的蓝色花朵，虽然早已枯萎，但那孩子抓得紧紧的，用力的朝他挥舞。他微微笑起来，也举起手，朝他大叫道，“别再见了，牢牢的跟着你叔叔啊，别再被搞丢了！”

星星在依旧明亮的空中闪烁，而这是托里斯和伊万的第一次见面。虽然那个时候托里斯不希望再和他见面，但是实际上，他们会在那颗星星之下无数次的相逢，相逢，再相逢。


	2. Chapter 2

托里斯第二次见到伊万的时候，后者已经是个七八岁的小男子汉了。他长得比同龄人高一点，也瘦一些。有了较好的照顾之后，头发被剪短了，打扮更加得整齐干净，看上去规矩多了。

但那也只是看起来而已。

菲利克斯站在托里斯和伊万中间，腮帮子因为生气而鼓得像只青蛙的肚子，“看看，看看吧！”他指着地上的鸡毛，“这小混球拿弹弓朝我的鸡舍里射石头，吓得那些可怜的母鸡啊，都两天没给我下蛋了！托里斯，你就不能管管他！这个小恶魔！托里斯，你瞧瞧，瞧瞧！他可是你的媳……”

托里斯连忙抓住自己的老朋友，捂住卢卡谢维奇那张胡言乱语的嘴，小声的警告他别再开那种玩笑了。要不是他老把那两个字挂在嘴上取笑伊万，伊万又怎么会去破坏他的鸡舍呢！

伊万已经是个懂事的孩子了，他知道村里人喜欢拿那件事和自己开玩笑，但他不喜欢，一点儿都不。他要给所有的讨厌鬼一点教训，最好是叫他们痛哭流涕屁滚尿流。所以这个计划的首选，就是托里斯的邻居，那个菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇。

“好了，伊万，别再捣蛋了！”托里斯把他拉过来，塞进厨房，扔给他几个土豆请他削皮一起帮忙做饭。

“真是蠢极了！让傻瓜去干这活儿吧！”伊万把土豆朝着正准备离开的菲利克斯的屁股上扔过去，转身就从窗子里翻了出去。他要去树上摘枣子，掏鸟蛋，那才是真正重要的正经事。

虽然他不是真的讨厌托里斯，但这个小小的村庄实在太无聊了。他希望叔叔能快点来把他接回去。几天前，他偷偷钻进叔叔们运送的货物中，准备跟着商队展开一场史无前例的大冒险。可惜很快就被发现了，往寒冷的北方的路途遥远又艰难，实在不适合一个孩子。他那几个叔叔只能把他留在中途的这个村子里，说好回来的时候就把他接走。

说起商队和村子的关系能如此之好，也是由于伊万和托里斯的关系。自从上次伊万的叔叔把他落在这里之后，商队的队员们就认识了这个好心的理发师。特别是几个没成家的，都喜欢在这里理理发刮刮胡子，好在到达下一个落脚点的时候不是那么的邋遢。可能这样就能遇上个年轻的姑娘，讨她的欢心，给自己找个老婆。

这么一来二去的，他们倒是比一般和商队买卖货物的村民要更加熟络。所以尽管把一个孩子交给另一个才刚满二十岁的男人来照管这事有点奇怪，但叔叔还是这么拜托了托里斯，而不是去找个胖乎乎的大婶来充当保姆。

伊万爬到树上，摘了点枣子吃，吃饱了干脆就在树上睡了一觉。初秋的天气还很炎热，但在树荫下却是个凉快的小天地，他晃着两条腿，悠闲的看着远处山上不停起飞落下的鸟。

到了下午太阳开始落山的时候，他才回到托里斯工作的地方。托里斯现在是个真正的理发师了，他有一间小小的理发店，而作为村里唯一的一个理发师，这间店每到节假日就会被前来理发刮脸的村民们塞满，忙得他连口水都喝不上。

像今天这样平常的日子里，倒是没什么人。伊万大大方方的走进去，坐到高高的椅子上，拿过扶手上挂着的毛巾盖在自己脸上。学着他叔叔的样子，豪气十足的大叫，“给我刮刮胡子！”

“小混蛋，你哪儿来的胡子！”菲利克斯不知又从哪里跑了出来，他抓住伊万的两只耳朵，用力的揪着，“好啊，刮胡子！我得叫托里斯把你的两个耳朵给割掉！”

“你为什么这么讨厌！”伊万躲开，捂住了自己被捏得发红的耳朵，气呼呼的看着菲利克斯。

“你才讨厌，讨厌鬼！”菲利克斯毫无风度的和一个孩子吵了起来，“你知道吗，你叔叔他们不会来接你了，因为你太讨厌了！讨厌鬼！他们把你卖了，就像卖掉他们车上的茶叶那样。他们把你卖给了托里斯……不过你本来就是他的媳妇不是吗？你得在这里待一辈子了，小讨厌，一辈子，没人会来接你了，你这个大傻瓜！”

伊万的眼睛一下红了，他跳下椅子，冲了出去，一路狂奔，来到了下午午睡的那颗大树下。三下五除二的爬上去，还没在树枝上站稳，就紧紧的盯着村子前面的那条大路望去。这个时候，大路上什么都没有，连个走路的行人都看不到。在逐渐暗下来的天色中，小小的伊万想起了他的叔叔们，他的妈妈，姐姐，舅妈，叔母，还有缠人的双胞胎——妹妹娜塔莎和弟弟纳塔申卡。

这些日子来，他从未觉得自己想念他们，但是现在他有点害怕了。他害怕自己再也见不到他们。他不想留在这里，他还要跟着商队到处旅行，去各种各样的集市，去坐船，去草原上骑马，他还没有看过大海，没有越过群山峻岭，没有在月光的包围下淌过冰凉的小溪。

“伊万？”托里斯很快找到了他，但他只是站在树下，并不准备动手把这个调皮的男孩捉回去。

“晚餐要凉了，你中午也没好好的吃饭，至少晚上吃点像样的东西吧？”

伊万没有回答他，他依旧感到很害怕，他必须紧紧的盯着那条大路，直到叔叔的商队出现在视线中。

“他们不会忘记你的。”托里斯小声的说，“你的叔叔这几年成熟了很多，瞧，他都是队里的二把手了，他不再是个莽撞的小伙子了。我向你保证，他绝对会回来找你的。”

“……他要是，要是忘了回这里的路怎么办？”

托里斯摇摇头，“他不会的。”

“你怎么知道！”

托里斯坐下里，靠在树上，仰头看着树枝上的伊万，以及才冒出了几颗星星的天空，“我的爸爸是个猎人，他是村里最好的猎人。他告诉过我，有的时候，当天黑了，或者起了雾让他找不到路的时候，就抬头看看天上的星星，他会想着我的妈妈，还有我。他想着所有对他重要的东西，然后那些星星就会为他指路找到我们。”

“……可我叔叔他说要用指南针……”

“星星也能指明道路。你叔叔想到你的时候，星星就会告诉他怎么来找你，他永远不会迷路的。”

伊万咬了咬嘴唇，他并不相信托里斯说的，“白天可没有星星。”

“有的。”托里斯笑起来，“星星一直在天上，只要你的眼睛里还存有希望，星星就会永远闪亮。”说完，他站了起来，开始往回走，“你要是不回来，汤就凉透啦。”

伊万抬头看了看越来越亮的星星，它们朝他眨着眼睛。现在他还不明白托里斯所说的话，但终有一天他会的。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们睡了（大哭.jpg

“你真的要去？”菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇咬着指甲，不安的问自己的朋友。

“当然，我是说，是的。”托里斯检查了扎紧的袖口和裤管，确保它们不会松开让风雪灌进来之后，才戴上手套。

“如果你失踪了，我会想你的。”菲利克斯望着窗外被呼啸的北风卷起的雪花，“但是你为什么要去干这事呢？至少不是现在，天都黑了，你应该等到明天再出发。”

托里斯背起父亲留下的猎枪，打开房门，用口哨呼唤来了他养的那两条狗，‘满月’和‘斑鸠琴’。在跨入无边无际的黑暗之前，他非常认真的回答了菲利克斯，“但他不能等。”

从早晨开始的大雪已经停了，让人受不了的是刺骨的大风，它不单单是像要刮走脸皮那样的猛烈，还卷起折断的树枝往行人的脸上招呼。在这样的风中，托里斯没法带上火把，但幸好乌云都被吹走了，地上的白雪折射着月光，脚下的道路显得十分明亮。

托里斯这是要去找伊万。

伊万现在正式的成为了商队的一员，跟着他的叔叔干活。他们的商队早该在三天前就到达这里，但是听传闻说最近有伙强盗在附近出没，那群恶棍可不单单是越货，遇上反抗的，连命都不放过。这不免让托里斯担心了起来，虽然伊万不止一次的表示自己能骑马就算是个真正的男人了，但他毕竟只有十三岁，要真遇上了强盗，就凭他那种傻脾气，还不知道会发生什么呢。

事情本来只是托里斯的想象，可晚上当大伙都要睡觉的时候，村里突然闯进了一匹马。马背上空空的什么都没有，但是托里斯一下子就认出了那是伊万的马。他紧张了起来，伊万可能就在附近，八成出了什么事，只有识途的老马回到了这里。这通人性的动物也许是正是来求救的。

于是他背上枪，带着狗连夜去找他。这看起来很傻，但托里斯心里明白，就算是他搞错了，伊万没有在附近，或者是没有找到白白的跑了一趟，也要比什么都不做干着急来得好。何况，说不定他和伊万的运气都不错。

托里斯有信心，他从小就跟着当猎人的爸爸在村子周围打猎，所以认路他在行。只是这风太大了，吹散了可能留下的痕迹。满月和斑鸠琴没有找到脚印，气味或者是任何的遗留物，它们在地上徒劳的寻找着什么，毫无方向的四处乱转。

“回来吧。”托里斯招呼它们，拍了拍这两个忠心助手的背脊，紧紧的牵着它们继续往前走。这两条狗是当年托里斯父亲饲养的猎犬后代，在村里也算得上是最好的猎犬了，现在它们一点忙也帮不上，只能靠着托里斯的直觉毫无目标的乱找。

他又往森林的方向走了半个小时，周围的树多了起来，积雪也更厚，很快托里斯的双腿沾满了融雪结成的冰渣，重得都抬不起来了。他想要大叫伊万的名字，但是没有带火把，怕把狼招来，只好咬紧牙关，抬了抬肩上的猎枪给自己打气，继续往前走。

在走进漆黑得透不进一丝光的森林之前，托里斯抬头看了看璀璨的星空，他想起了父亲的话，下意识的去寻找空中最明亮的那颗。当他转过头看到那颗星星的时候，另一侧地上被风吹起的片状物体吸引了他的视线。

只在定睛仔细观察的那么一瞬间，托里斯就知道自己找到了要找的那个人。他跑过去，使劲的刨着伊万身上的积雪，满月和斑鸠琴找到了伊万的脸，热情的舔着他，很快就把这个迷迷糊糊的年轻人弄醒了。

“你还能走吗？”顾不上多问什么，托里斯打开酒壶先灌了点辛辣的酒精到伊万嘴里，再把他架起来，连拖带拽的弄了回去。

到家之后，托里斯挖来了一大盆雪，他用它们揉搓伊万的手指和脚趾，等到这些冻僵的手指和脚趾都恢复了知觉，才稍微放了心。又给男孩换上了干净暖和的新衣服，用被子把他捂得紧紧的。

尽管如此，寒气还是残留在伊万的身体里，他不停的打颤，嘴里发出‘嗑哒，嗑哒’的声音。托里斯只好再往壁炉里添柴禾，把整间屋子都弄得像个燃烧的火炉似得。

忙完这一切，托里斯已经热出了一身汗，于是他草草的洗了把脸，也钻到了被子里。他握住那双因为冻伤开始发烫的手，没好气的问他，“你不疼吗？”

伊万因为喝了一点酒，脸蛋红彤彤的，看着托里斯手忙脚乱的模样一直在偷笑。“好多了。”他说，也紧紧的握住托里斯的手表示自己的手现在很好。

“你最好祈祷别少掉几根指头。”托里斯继续埋怨他，接着又问他这是怎么一回事。

“我想走近路从树林里穿过来，但天黑，马又跑得太快就撞树枝上了，然后我晕乎乎的走了一会儿，感觉雪实在太大了，就坐到地上想要休息，之后就什么都不知道了……”

托里斯长长的叹了一口气，他明白自己得好好的教训一下这个小子，但现在他们都太累了，于是决定把这事留到明天。

“那商队的其他人呢？怎么只有你一个人了？”

“在其地方休息。这不是有强盗嘛，我们换了一条路线，但途中我想起来有点东西要给你所以就和他们分开了。别担心，明天天一亮我就出发，赶上一天的路就能追上他们啦。”伊万说着坐了起来，他从衣服里掏出一个布包，交到托里斯的手上，“瞧，我想把这些给你。”

托里斯打开来，看到是一些玻璃和彩色石头做的首饰。正想发问，伊万又自动说了下去，“我每次来，总能听到村里的那几个大婶讨论着‘罗利纳提斯家的儿子怎么还没有结婚呀’。所以这次到了新的市场，看到这些漂亮的首饰，就想该给你捎一些。你可以去送给哪个看上眼的姑娘去讨她的欢心。瞧，它们亮晶晶的，我见过我姐姐戴，她，还有我的妹妹可喜欢这种东西了……我想女孩子都喜欢这种东西吧。”

托里斯看着这些只能称作玩具的首饰，觉得有点好笑，但他什么都没说，只是仔细的把这礼物收了起来。“但你真不该冒这个险，伊万，你可以下次再交给我……你这样的小孩不该独自穿越森林，更不该和大人们分开行事。”

伊万有点不服气，他认为自己已经和托里斯差不多高了，他应当把自己当作一个和他一样的男人。于是用眼睛直直盯着面前的男人，似乎在寻找某个恰当的理由去反驳托里斯。但是在他开口之前，托里斯先笑起来，“不管怎么说，谢谢你，伊万！尽管，尽管我也不知道自己什么时候能遇上个合适的姑娘，但要是真有那一天，我一定把这东西都送给她。”

伊万这才笑起来。之前他那张圆鼓鼓充满孩子气的脸已经变得越发成熟了，就像他几个叔叔那样，他有高挺的鼻子和柔软的淡色卷发。唯一没有任何变化的是他的笑容，还有他的眼睛，它们依旧像夏天开放的紫罗兰一样，是浓艳纯正的紫色。

他们重新躺下，离天亮没有几个小时了，伊万知道自己必须马上睡着好去赶明天的路，但他怎么都睡不着。“托里斯？”他推了推身边的人，“我想我有个问题最好问问你。”

“什么？”托里斯也没有睡着，他在想那些便宜得只能去哄骗十几岁的女孩的首饰，也在思考伊万要冒着强盗，大雪，天黑路险这么多危险给自己送来的理由。

“我在跟着商队四处奔波的途中总是会看到你……我是说，有的时候，见到和你有些相像的人就会情不自禁的认为那是你，虽然你不可能在那个地方，但我总是要盯着那陌生人看很久才会反应过来。还有啊，晚上我们休息的时候，篝火里会出现你的脸；早上我在河边洗漱，水里是你的脸；我看向茫茫空中，那里也有你的脸……这真奇怪，托里斯，你知道是为什么吗？”

托里斯觉得自己知道理由，但他飞快的说了一个谎，告诉伊万自己并不知道那是为什么。

“……好吧，这可能不是什么重要的事。”伊万慢慢的闭上了眼睛，赶了一天路的他非常疲倦，不过在睡着之前，他还是小声的对托里斯说，“但这感觉很好，我在雪地里迷迷糊糊的时候，也好像看到了你的脸，它让我非常的安心……”

托里斯在黑暗中听到这个小男子的呼吸声逐渐平稳下来。他知道他睡着了，但自己反而一点儿睡意都没有了。还没有长大的伊万并不明白这意味着什么，但托里斯知道，这让他的心脏跳得非常非常的快。

托里斯捏住胸前的衣服，想让胸膛里那个器官能小声一些。但没有用，它依旧在‘咚咚’‘咚咚’地响个不停，甚至让他觉得这声音大到几乎能吵醒整个村子里的人了。

他又想起了那些廉价首饰刚才闪烁出的光芒，回想起来这些光芒好像比天上的星星都要明亮……对，那颗星星，最亮的那颗，似乎就是它指引着自己找到了伊万。就像老罗利纳提斯说的那样：星星会指引你找到最重要的东西。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男人带孩子真的不行……

这一年的夏天比往年的炎热，托里斯站在唯一能给人带来一点凉意的河边，看着那位站在不远处的小姐。

她挽起了袖子，用纤细的双手掬起漫到小腿中部的河水拍打在自己的手臂上。又抽出系在衣领上的缎带，把一头耀眼的白金色的长发扎起，弯腰洗了洗手绢，仔细的擦起了自己的脖子。

托里斯看着白得像是在发光的后颈，不禁咽了一口口水。这时，伊万的弟弟，双胞胎之一的申卡从他身边走过。他看了一眼在河边的姐姐，朝着托里斯说了一句‘变态’，又故作不小心的狠狠踩了他一脚，才跑到娜塔莎身边，和她一起玩起水来。

姐弟俩互相泼着水，闪着银光的水花落到娜塔莎的身上，沾湿了白色的单衣，露出底下肉色的肌肤，也勾勒出发育中的曲线，让托里斯的脸一下子就红了。

他急忙爬上去，没有头绪的往前走。走了没几步，菲利克斯又不知从哪里冒了出来，勾住朋友的肩膀，笑眯眯的看着他脸颊上尚未褪去的红晕，“要我说啊，托里斯，你想想看，当年装在背篓里的是那个小姑娘该多好啊。一个美人胚子，不，她就是个小美人……再过个两年，就两年，肯定有无数的小伙子要跟在她屁股后面跑呢。托里斯，我的朋友，要是能娶到她，啧啧……”

菲利克斯用力搂紧了他，意味深长的叹了一口气，“可是你瞧瞧，你都捡到个什么了？伊万那小子现在长得像个狗熊，我看见他就浑身不舒服……想想，想想啊，为什么不是这个美丽的小小姐呀！”

“你看见伊万了，他在哪儿？我正要找他。”

托里斯想要叉开话题，但是菲利克斯不管不顾的继续说了下去，“你该去找找商队的头头，他们都是一家，叔叔，舅舅什么的。你们认识了那么多年，他们对你也是知根知底的，托里斯，去和那姑娘的父亲说说话，指不定他就把女儿嫁给你了呢？”

托里斯摇了摇头，他甩开肩上的花花公子，往另一条路上走去。而菲利克斯呢，还在他身后叫喊，“你到现在都没娶媳妇，我的朋友，难道不就是为了等这么个美人吗？”

他不想去想这事，没头没脑的走到了商队扎营的地方。这次的队伍比以往的都要大，因为伊万的姐姐要订婚了，他们带着家眷要去参见宴会。托里斯在几辆马车边转了转，他其实并不是来找伊万的，只是反正都到这里了，总要找个借口吧。

有人告诉他伊万不在，也不知道他去了哪里。托里斯只要走回自己的理发店，他觉得伊万会来找他理发，但他整整一天都没有出现。

晚上他又去了营地。商队升起了篝火，正准备举行一个小小的宴会，他们邀请托里斯坐下来喝酒唱歌。许多白天躲在马车上避暑的女眷都走了下来，她们的丈夫或是兄弟拉着她们的手，开始合着琴声跳舞。

托里斯看到伊万的妹妹面无表情的坐在那里，好像这快乐的场面与她毫无关系，但那双瞪得大大的眼睛分明是在寻找着什么人。

“伊万不在吗？”

“伊万？”当年不小心弄丢伊万的小叔叔已经成为了商队的领头人，他也不再年轻，是个老练的商人了，“我不知道那个混小子去了哪里，一天都没看到他的人影，真不像话！”

托里斯点点头，他知道伊万正值一段微妙的年龄，他快要十五岁了，说是男人又还没有完全成熟，但算作孩子也不恰当。所以也没多问，接过递过来的酒杯，坐了下来。

“我今天上午在河边见过他。”平时为大家做饭的男人说，“我在河边洗锅子，看见他坐在树荫里，不知道在看什么，后来一转眼就不见了。”

“尽偷懒！等他回来我得好好说说他。”伊万的叔叔拍了拍大腿，显得很生气。

“他是个好孩子，好孩子，我们的万尼亚。”另一个更加年长的男人对叔叔说，“比你以前像话多了。为什么要去管一个小伙子在干什么呢？他够大了，该去找个姑娘了，说不定这会儿正在哪里亲着人家的嘴呢！”

托里斯被咽到喉咙里的酒呛到了，他的咳嗽引起了娜塔莎的注意，她开始盯着托里斯看，那双眼睛就和伊万一样，在篝火的映照下，会变成幽深的紫红色。他急忙起身，说自己还有事，就匆匆忙忙的走了。

他想伊万可能在河边看到自己愚蠢的盯着他妹妹看了，不知怎么的觉得点不安。想到时间还早，回去又无事可干，于是走出了村子，沿着路边的野花开始找他。找了很多地方都没见到伊万的影子，托里斯有点生气了，他像是和自己赌气似得，越发认真的找起了这个男孩来。

很快就到了半夜，远处的篝火已经变暗，歌声也停止了。托里斯把整个村子都找了一遍，伊万还是没有出现。他只好跑到那些杂草丛生的荒地里，这样又找了几个地方，终于在一堆蕨类植物中找到了伊万。

见到托里斯，伊万好像更加不高兴了。他索性躺下来，好像今晚就准备睡在这里了。

“他们在跳舞，你干嘛不去？”

“我早上在河边捉鱼的时候，被鱼鳍刺伤了手指，疼得厉害。”伊万随口编了个理由，反正他不会说自己是因为看到托里斯盯着娜塔莎看，就莫名的气了一整天。

托里斯在他身边坐下，他看到伊万背对着自己，露出的那截脖子和早上自己在他妹妹身上看到的一样白皙，在这样的夜晚，他的皮肤像是在发光一般。

“你跳了吗？”伊万突然问道。

“跳了。”

“和谁？”伊万坐起来，看起来精神多了。

“和我的影子。”托里斯笑起来，他凑到气呼呼的小伙子身边，“你在这里干什么呢？都大半夜了，你们明天不是要出发吗？你不好好的休息，跑到这里来干什么？”

伊万一时什么都说不出，他觉得托里斯靠得太近了，自己已经不是当年那个和他钻进一个被窝的小娃娃了。但要仔细的分辨这究竟有什么不妥，他又说不上来，只是觉得这样不好，这个男人的呼吸会让自己觉得胸闷气短，脸上发烫。

“我，我在找一朵花。”

“在这里，一堆蕨草里？”

“不是有这么个传说吗，找到了蕨开出的花朵的话，就能过上幸福的生活了……我想我该碰碰运气，可能能给姐姐当结婚礼物呢？”伊万好不容想出了这么一个借口。

托里斯想了想，“但那只有在节日前夜（night on the eve of Ivan Kupala）找到才算数吧，况且，蕨不会开花的。”他拍拍伊万的肩膀，“究竟有什么事，我觉得你这次来的时候就不太高兴，因为你姐姐要结婚了？”

伊万低下了头，他觉得自己这样实在太幼稚了。他不想让人觉得他不高兴，也没有人发现他情绪低落，只有托里斯穿透了自己的微笑看到了他的心里。

“我并不是不希望姐姐结婚，相反，我很高兴她能过上幸福的生活，我希望所有人都高高兴兴的……但是，托里斯，姐姐会结婚，她会有新的家庭，我的妹妹，我舅妈说等她来了月事也要快些结婚了——那代表她长大是个成人了。你知道什么是月事吗，托里斯？”

托里斯犹豫了一下连忙摇摇头。

“天呐，我也不知道那是什么，舅妈说那有早有晚，说不准确切的时间，可能等我再长大一些，来了之后就知道了……”

托里斯继续摇着头，他现在知道孩子全由男人带大是不行的。

伊万接着说，“对，我的妹妹或者是弟弟也会结婚，他们都会有新的家庭。但是我呢，我每年有四分之三的时间不在家，每当回到那个空荡荡的房子里，我一点儿家的感觉都没有，那里只有一张床，等我睡醒了，就又要出发了。”

“有一天，你也会有自己的家庭，你会有妻子和孩子……”

“我不知道，托里斯，我不知道。”伊万抬头望着夜空，“但我始终在路上，泥巴路不是我的家，山上的木屋不是我的家，黄沙和冰雪也不是我的家……我喜欢这个工作，真的，但有的时候我总觉得自己飘飘忽忽的，最后我会去哪里呢？”

托里斯觉得伊万真的长大了，他开始思考这种难题了。最后人们都到哪里去了呢？托里斯不知道问题的答案，他只好老实的把自己心里的想法说出来，“至少你现在能想想我，在你找到自己真正的家庭之前……我是说，我一直都住在这个村子里，以后也不会去其他地方……我哪里也不去，就在这里等着你，不管什么时候，我都会带着满月和斑鸠琴在这里等你。”

“还有小橘子，你忘了吗？你现在有三条狗了。”

“是的，小橘子，那个小家伙……伊万，别再担心了，你可以随时来，我总是有热茶，还有热毛巾……”

“和刮胡刀。”伊万看着托里斯，仓促的笑了笑，“真的吗？你和满月，斑鸠琴，还有小橘子，就在村口的栅栏那里等我？”

托里斯认真的点了点头，“就在那里。”

伊万暗自长长的呼了一口气，他知道托里斯不会糊弄自己，他从来没有。他也知道，在以后的日子里，当自己穿过沙暴和冰雪，忍受过高温和严寒，或者是被雨淋得透湿，口渴得说不出一个字，累得睁不开眼睛的时候，都有一个熟悉温暖的终点等着他，为他终结所有的疲倦。

也许，可能，也会有其他人等着自己，但伊万觉得没有人能像托里斯的保证那样，给自己如此坚定的信心。他觉得自己终于等到了唯一需要的答案，于是终于真正的笑了出来。

“好了，就这么说定了。”托里斯站起来，看到伊万的笑脸，他也觉得安心多了，“现在你该回去睡觉了吧？”

“能在你家过夜吗？”

“我想你叔叔在等你。”托里斯回过头，没好气的看着伊万。

伊万准备爬起来，在抬头的那瞬间，他看到那颗最亮的星星正在托里斯的头顶上闪烁，就和他看着自己的眼睛一样明亮。他明白自己再也不需要在蕨草里寻找传说中的花朵了，代表幸福的花朵从一开始就是由托里斯的手交给自己的，那是开在春天里的蓝色野花。

*********************************

老罗利纳提斯告诉自己的儿子，星星会指引人们方向，但是他没有告诉他这些人最后跟着星星去了哪里。等到很久之后，托里斯·罗利纳提斯才知道这些人最后的行踪。他和伊万跟着星星的指引走进了对方的心里，而在遥远的未来，他知道，即使他们相隔万里，即使他们永远都不能见面，甚至连那颗星星都熄灭了，人们都会这样存在于爱人的心尖上。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 申卡：哥哥你听我说，那个大姨妈就是女孩子两腿之间会流出血来……  
伊万：Σ( ° △ °|||)  
托里斯：哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你们不要说了(っ °Д °;)っ  
娜塔莎（磨刀中）：我要杀了这几个男人……

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇应该叫篱笆，托里斯！和狗，是第四卷的怨念产物，多想看托里斯和他狗在雪地里等伊万！甜甜蜜蜜的一起回家！做饭！上炕！  
有时候我也是想看他们恩爱的样子啊！！！！！


End file.
